


Wedding Bells

by Superdespair



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Comedy, F/M, One Shot, Romantic Comedy, Short One Shot, Weddings, blue pegasus - Freeform, lamia scale - Freeform, ren/sherry wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superdespair/pseuds/Superdespair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ren and Sherry's wedding and the entire Fairy Tail guild has come to celebrate! But where ever Fairy Tail goes, disaster follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“LISTEN BRATS! If I so much as catch one of you causing the slightest bit of trouble or starting some sort of useless fight all of you will be facing punishment when we get back to the guild! Weddings are expensive and I am sick of paying for property damage!” Makarov was attempting to threaten his guild members into behaving themselves during the wedding ceremony, but he didn’t know how effective his words would be.  
“Hey, as long as there’s booze there I’ll be fine!” Cana said as she swaggered down the road. She was already slightly drunk even thought t was only ten in the morning.  
“How long is this wedding going to take?” Gray complained as he pulled at the collar of his shirt. “I don’t know how much longer I can stand wearing these awful cloths!”  
“Real men can wear suits without whining like a baby!” Elfman commented, his muscles almost bulging through the seams of his jacket.  
“Juvia thinks Gray-sama looks good in anything!” Juvia said while hearts appeared in her eyes.  
“Master, I know we’re just trying to be polite but did the whole guild really have to come to the wedding? I’m sure it’s not what Ren and Sherry had in mind when they invited us.” Lucy commented as she motioned to the army of people walking behind them. Only herself, Gray, Natsu, Wendy, and Erza had been invited. They had chance to work with Ren and Sherry when they took down Oracion Seis so they were the only ones who really knew them half decently.  
“Do you really think anyone would want to stay back at the guild once they found out there was going to be free food?” Makarov responded.  
“Hey, any where there’s free food I’m there!” Natsu said while smiling  
“Aye!” Happy added in with a fish still in his mouth.  
As the Fairy Tail guild arrived at the beach where the wedding was to take place, they were greeted by Oobaba and Bob, the guild masters of the Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus guilds.  
“So glad you could make it!” Master Bob exclaimed as the guild approached. Even though at a wedding, he was dressed in his usual pink leotard and tutu.  
“I see you’ve brought the whole guild with you as well!” Oobaba responded as she glared towards Makarov. “You’ll spin for this!” She raised up her finger at Markarov as he tried to hide behind Elfman, but before the magic hit him, Natsu came running by.  
“Give me back my scarf Happy…” He was cut off mid-sentence by Oobaba’s magic that suddenly sent him spinning around in whirlwind. His face suddenly turned green as his eyes rolled back in his head.  
“Oh dear,” Markarov said slightly with concern for Natsu, but more relieved that he had dodged Oobaba’s magic. “We best go find out seats before he starts vomiting. Better not to interfere with Oobaba when she spins someone.”  
No one disagreed with the master as they all went to find their respective seats. The seats were decorated with blue and green fabrics and flowers of the same colors were scattered down the aisle. It was obvious they were trying to combine themes of both of their guilds in the wedding.  
“This is much more extravagant than our own wedding isn’t it?” Bisca commented to her husband Alzack who was carrying their daughter Asuka on his back as they found their seats.  
“Well you have to remember that half the guild was missing when we got married. We didn’t have the funds or the need to throw something this large.”  
The Fairy Tail guild members recognized most of the faces that attended. Off the bat the recognized Jura, one of the ten wizard saints from the Lamia scale guild who greeted them as they found their seats. They also saw Leon sitting down with Toby and Yuka near the front of the venue.  
Up at the altar they saw Ren standing with a stone cold look on his face. If he had any excitement for the upcoming wedding he definitely didn’t show it, not like anyone expected him to in the first place. However, they did a see a less predictable three foot tall man standing at the front with him.  
“Is Ichiya Ren’s best man?” Lucy whispered to Mirajane.  
“Oh no,” she responded with a smile. “Ichiya is leading the ceremony.”  
“Ichiya is going to marry them?!” Lucy and Erza both responded with slight fear in their voices.  
“Is he even qualified to do that?” Gray asked.  
“I don’t know, but I guess it was really important to Ren. I hear he insisted that Ichiya would lead the ceremony.”  
“This is going to be interesting.” Lucy mumbled to herself.  
A few minutes before the ceremony started Natsu stumbled in, almost knocking down a row of chairs in the process. He found a seat next to Gray, although he still looked like he was about to hurl any second.  
Seconds later, the wedding march began to play and everyone turned their heads in hoping to see Sherry walking down the aisle. The procession walked in consisting of people from both Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale alike. Sherry obviously picked her younger cousin Cheria as her maid of honor and Hibiki and Eve shared the best man position. The two of them elegantly escorted Cheria (who looked like she was in heaven) from both sides.  
Seconds after the three of them reached the front, Sherry came into view.  
“Wow,” Levy whispered to Lucy. “She looks beautiful!”  
Lucy could only nod in agreement as they all stared at Sherry. Her pink hair stood out against her pure white dress with ruffles and sequins galore. Lucy glanced back at Ren to see if he had any sort of response, but his face was still emotionless other than the fact he had raised one of his eye brows.  
Sherry made it to the front and Ichiya began the ceremony.  
“We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of the lovely Sherry and Ren in marriage. Men!”  
“Well here we go…” Erza mumbled under her breath.  
The ceremony continued on like normal, well as normal as a wedding ceremony preformed by Ichiya could get. About halfway into the ceremony, Natsu still hadn’t recovered from Oobaba’s spinning.  
“Doesn’t Natsu still look a little funky to you?” Lucy asked Gray.  
He glanced over at the pink hair kid who was still slumped over in his chair, looking like he had passed out. “He’ll be fine. Just leave him there for a while.”  
“Quiet you two!” Erza harshly whispered to them.  
A small moan came from Natsu’s body. “Tell me when the floor stops moving!”  
“What’s the matter salamander?” Gajeel added in. “Can’t take a little spinning?”  
“Real men don’t get motion sickness! Manly!” Elfman interjected.  
“I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO BE QUIET!” Erza screamed at them standing up and knocking over her chair in the process. Everyone turned their head towards her and started at her with looks up bewilderment on their faces. Makarov looked like he was about to explode as steam began to flow out of his ears. Sherry and Ren looked at her as well, but they didn’t seem nearly as surprised as everyone else. Erza quietly picked up her chair and sat back down quietly.  
The ceremony continued on like normal…until they got to the wedding vows. Sherry said her vows first, not being able to look Ren directly in the eye the entire time. Since they were about to get married, everyone assumed she would’ve gotten over her shyness around him, but she still got some butterflies in her stomach every time she saw him. It was rather cute, and Ren found it charming, although he didn’t want to admit it.  
When it was Ren’s turn to say his vows, it was very different than Sherry’s. It lacked the emotion and love Sherry has in hers.  
“I Ren, take you Sherry to be my wife, but not because I really want to…to have and behold from this day on, but only because it is more convenient…”  
“You can hardly believe they’re getting married.” Lucy whispered to Wendy.  
“Well, I guess, but I think that’s just the way they are. Ren never really shows affection for anything really.” And it was true. That was just part of his personality.  
“…until death do us part, because I feel incomplete without you. I guess.” This earned a collective aww’s from everyone at the ceremony.  
After exchanging rings, Ichiya continued on with the ceremony.  
“I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride! Men!” By this point, Ichiya was crying and he was almost at the point of balling his eyes out. Hibiki and Eve looked a little teary eyed themselves and Cheria was already crying.  
The two of them shared a very brief kiss while everyone cheered and cried along with them. Soon after, the procession song began to play and the two of them walked back down the aisle together. Sherry’s face was grinning with happiness, while Ren’s face remained unchanged, although a few people could spot the smallest grin on his face.  
With the wedding ceremony over, all that was left was the celebration afterwards. And where ever there was a celebration, the Fairy Tail guild could find some way to screw it up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until I can get around to writing more, this is what I have for now.

As the guild entered the reception hall they immediately found themselves in a winter wonderland. They had a feeling Eve and Lyon helped out with the decorations quite a bit. The entire room seemed to be made of ice, and gorgeous ice sculptures and chandeliers twinkled throughout the room. It also seemed to be snowing, but only in the top half of the room and the snow would disappear before it reached the reception hall below it.  
“They really went all out didn’t they?” Lucy said as they entered the hall.  
“Yeah, but with Lyon and Eve’s magic combined, I doubt it took them very long to set the whole thing up.” Gray added in.   
As the rest of the guests arrived and took their seats at the table, it was evident that the Fairy Tail guild made up a good portion of the guests at the wedding. It was about one third Blue Pegasus, one third Lamia Scale, and one third Fairy Tail plus a few other people from different guilds, although there weren’t many of them.   
The guild members took their seats at the tables while they waited for the food to arrive. They conversed with each other at their tables while they received the occasional guest.  
“Wendy!” She looked over to see Cheria running up to her. She was wearing he brides mate gown. A knee length sparkling power blue dress to fit in with the theme of the wedding.  
“You look beautiful Cheria!” Wendy told her as she approached.   
“You do as well! Are you enjoying the wedding so far?” she asked her.  
“It’s been wonderful, and everything is so wonderfully decorated!”  
“Well Lyon and Eve sure did pull on number on the hall. Even though I know how powerful they are, it’s still unbelievable to think they created something so elegant!”   
As Wendy and Cheria continued their conversation, a hush spread over the hall and Sherry and Ren entered the room for the first time. Sherry was no longer in her wedding gown, but in a high-low light pink gown that flowed with her body when she moved. She was hanging onto Ren’s right arm, who looked unchanged for the most part, but something similar to what could’ve been a smile could now be seen across his face.  
After waiting for a couple more minutes, the food had arrived, which was probably Fairy Tail’s favorite part of the wedding.   
“The food is amazing!” Lucy commented to Levy who nodded her head to agree with her.  
“It’s alright,” Gajeel commented while he munched down on a fork. “But I’ve had better before.”   
“Gajeel you’re not supposed to eat the silver ware.” Levy scolded him.  
“Huh?” he responded while still munching on the fork.  
“Yeah, don’t you have any class?” Gray commented. By now he had already stripped off his clothes except for his boxers.  
“Where did your clothes go!” Lucy yelled at him.  
“What?” Gray said confused as if he didn’t notice he had stripped. In the middle of his confusion. He was hit square in the face with a clump of mashed potatoes. From across the table he could hear Natsu dying from laughter.  
“So you think that’s funny do you?” Gray said as he stood up, wiping the mashed potatoes off of his face. He then proceeded to shoot a series of ice crystals at Natsu, who unsuccessfully dodged them. However, a few of the crystals had managed to knock Erza’s piece of cake on the floor, and she stared down at it gloomily. After Natsu and Gray had realized what had happen, the two of them seemed to retreat away from her back into their seats.  
“I was going to enjoy that piece of cake…” Erza said with a monotone voice.  
“We’re sorry! We’re sorry! We’re sorry!” Natsu and Gray began to anxiously stutter while bowing at Erza’s feet. Everyone knew it wasn’t going to be long before Erza kicked both of them back to the guild hall. Fortunately for them, they got some visitors before that happened.   
“Erza my darling!” Erza barely had the time to process what was going on before Iychia was practically on top of her. “You have the most marvelous parfum today and you are looking stunning as always!”  
“I could say the same thing about you Lucy.” Almost out of nowhere, Hibiki had appeared and he already had his arm around her waist.   
“When did you get here!” Lucy shouted at him once she noticed his presence.   
“I was waiting for your arrival of course. The Fairy Tail guild has some of the most beautiful women.”   
“I was waiting for you Wendy.” Eve said as he joined Hibiki to greet the guild. “You’re hair is looking lovely as always.”  
“Um…thank you.” Wendy replied shyly not used to the attention.  
“Erza, after seeing how happy Ren and Sherry are together, maybe we should take advantage of this opportunity and get married…” Before he could finish his sentence. Erza had sent him flying across the dining hall.   
“Ichyia-senpai.” Eve and Hibiki cried as they ran after their guild master.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued!


End file.
